1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a notching tool for forming notches in sheet-like material. The tool is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, forming notches in ridge- or hip-capping during roof construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem which arises when fitting ridge- or hip-capping to a roof structure is the need to cut notches in the ridge- or hip-capping to match the profile of the rolled section iron or aluminium roofing sheets. Previously, these notches have been marked or scribed on the capping in situ (or elsewhere) and then laboriously cut by hand using a pair of shaped snips or shears while the capping is loosely held in position. Not only is this method extremely labor intensive, but a poor match is usually achieved between the notches cut in the capping and the respective ribs on the roof sheeting.